


Suptober 2020

by ComicBooksBro



Series: Suptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades (Supernatural), Anti-Possession Tattoos (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Claustrophobia, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Post-Season/Series 15, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: I attempt Suptober. This one will have most of the days, except for a couple of the prompts that I liked more, which I'll post separately.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949932
Kudos: 10





	1. Day 1: On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters went into hiding for a while after Chuck died, but it wasn't a bad thing.

It was over; Chuck was gone.

It had taken everything they had, but two salty hunters, a half angel kid, and a fallen seraph had managed to kill God. Nothing had changed then, there had been explosions, sure, and injuries, but nothing catastrophic. Nothing like what Chuck had shown Sam the day he and Eileen had been captured and Cas and Dean had gone to purgatory. 

Sam had held his breath the first few months after, waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the monsters to take over, but they never did. They had all been jumpy, really--even Jack, who assured them everything was in cosmic balance. (He would know, after all, he _was_ god.)

And suddenly things were back to normal. There were monsters and hunters and the world swung back into rhythm so quickly it almost gave them all whiplash.

Then they were on the road again, like they had never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


	2. Day 2: Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes in a pine box, six feet under.

The dirt is cold and solid above Dean’s hands, and all he wants to do is scream. Splinters are lodged in his hands and forearms and he coughs as bits of earth fall into his mouth.

He doesn’t bother to think how he’s alive, all he needs to focus on now is getting _out_. Whatever raised him from hell can wait, he just needs to _move_. He needs to see the sky and the grass and breathe air that doesn’t taste like rot in the back of his throat.

Clawing at the dirt, Dean desperately tried to keep his breathing under control. More bits of clay dropped onto his face as he dug himself out of his grave. His brain nearly short-circuited when he felt his hand brush grass.

_Go go go._

He pushed his other arm up, through the cold, wormy earth, then pulled the rest of his body out. Cool, clear air filled his lungs and his head pounded as he stood, and finally allowed himself to think.

_I’m alive?_

_What happened?_


	3. Day 3: Demonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Amara gone, the mark had reverted to its previous holder.

With Amara gone, the mark had reverted to its previous holder.

It wasn’t something they had prepared for, or even something they knew could happen. It had come out of the dark, completely unexpectedly, and blindsided them all.

Dean slumped against the wall of the kitchen, holding his bloody hands close to his chest. His eyes were fixed on the first blade, buried in the wall up to the hilt. He never wanted to see, or even think about the cursed jawbone ever again, but he also couldn't bring himself to look away. Blood, congealing and dark, dripped onto the floor.

He hadn’t meant to, but the call of the mark had been too strong. He had tried so hard—he had done _everything_ to avoid the inevitable—but it hadn’t worked. _It never works, why did you even try? You should have made Sam and Cas throw you in a Ma'lak box when you had the chance._

Dean's stomach turned at the thought of his brother and Cas. He tried not to throw up as the memory of what he had done to them hit him full force.

He had killed Sam, and when Cas had tried to reason with him, he had killed the angel, too. But not before he had taken a few hits himself. He thought he remembered asking Cas to fight back in a rare moment of lucidity. Cas had complied, but he just hadn’t been fast enough to survive, and neither had Dean.

He trailed one of his bloody hands over a deep slash across his chest and winced. Blood leaked from between his teeth.

Yeah, he was dying, but you couldn’t die with the Mark of Cain--not really. Dean tried not to think about what he was to become once his heart stopped beating. His body burned with the heat of death, and he could feel himself slipping. He closed his eyes, and was faced with the image of Sam and Cas’ bodies, bloodied and broken, burned into his mind.

The next time Dean opened his eyes, they were black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment's and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


	4. Day 4: Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets a tattoo.

“Congratulations, Cas,” Dean said as they walked out of the tattoo shop. “You’re officially a Winchester now.” 

“Hmm?” Cas made a questioning noise as he tried to look at the anti-possession tattoo etched into his skin underneath his collarbone. Being human agains had come with many changes, including being able to be possessed by demons, and Dean had insisted Cas be protected. 

“You know, the tattoo.” Dean gestured at it. “You’re on brand now.” 

“Oh.” Cas let a small smile tug at his lips. _Officially a Winchester._ That sounded nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!   
> <3


	5. Day 5: Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s movie night, but that’s not what’s on Dean’s mind.
> 
> (Spoiler alert: what is, is Cas.)

Dean stretched his legs out, before curling them under himself and repositioning his body on the couch. Cas, watched him with amusement, still in the same position he had been in at the beginning of the night. Sam had been in the chair next to them, but had gone to bed after the last movie ended. Jack had gone to his room at about the same time, but Cas made no attempts to move, so Dean had stayed. 

It wasn’t rare for him and Cas to be alone, but it was rare for there to be no immanent apocalypse or demon deals to come between them. It was nice, just the two of them, and though it was late, Dean put on another movie so he would have an excuse to stay around.

They were ready sitting close, but sometimes Dean wondered what would happen if he leaned a little closer.

What if he wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders and just... stayed? Would Cas mind? Would he care? Or maybe they would finally end up talking about the unspoken thing that had been between them for longer than Dean cared to admit?

Maybe they would, maybe they wouldn’t. 

Either way, Dean would never know, but it was still a nice thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


	6. Day 6: Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team free will takes a weekend off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is oddly fitting for the year.  
> Anyway, I decided to go less serious with this one. I hope you guys like it!   
> (Also: 2 days till season 15 starts back up! I’m stoked.)

“So get this,” Sam says excitedly one morning as Dean walks into the kitchen.

Dean hums inquiringly in response, and heads for the coffee pot. He quickly pours two cups, carries them over to where Cas is sitting, and passes him one before sitting down next to him. Sam spins his computer around, and both Cas and Dean focus on the screen. An article is pulled up, its title proclaiming: _‘Cursed mask found in local thrift store.’_ “Didn’t we already do that?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sam thought for a second. “Oh. I guess we did. That’s strange.”

“And it was friggin’ creepy,” Dean added. “I say we put someone else on it, I’ve had my share of haunted masks.” 

Sam arched an eyebrow. “You, passing up a hunt?” 

Dean shrugged. “It’s the weekend,” he said, as if that explained everything. “We deserve a break.”

“And?” Sam asked. There was no way Dean would pass up a hunt just because it was the weekend. 

“And there might be a new season of Dr. Sexy on Netflix.” Sam smirked and held back a laugh. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


	7. Day 7: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s morning, there’s coffee.  
> Unapologetic fluff.

Dean yawned and leaned into Castiel’s side, cradling his mug of coffee close to him. It’s 7:30 and he isn’t quite ready to chance a certain angel stealing his caffeine. It didn’t matter how much he loved Castiel—Dean’s coffee was sacred, and not to be messed with.

Somehow Castiel ended up with a hold on Dean’s mug, and—in a moment of weakness—Dean let him have it. Castiel raised the mug, and took a sip with a triumphant look on his face.

“Screw you,” Dean mumbled, taking the mug back. 

“Later,” Castiel replied without missing a beat. Dean nearly choked on his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


	8. Day 8: Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas needs Dean to do something for him, and it’s not happy.

“You want me to _what?”_ Dean shouted, his voice an equal mix of angry and concerned.

“I need you to cut out my heart,” Cas said in a complete monotone. He held out his angel blade to Dean with a steady hand, holding Dean’s gaze.

Dean stepped back and shook his head like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “No. I—I can’t do that, not to— _why,_ Cas?”

“It’s the final thing Jack needs before we can take on Chuck; the heart of an angel.” Cas held out the blade again, but Dean just stepped away. “Dean _please.”_

“I can’t kill you!” Dean’s eyes were filled with tears. “Every time you die it breaks me, and every time it’s worse. I’m not losing you again, and I’m sure as hell not going to be responsible for it.”

Cas sighed, he had worried this would happen. Despite whatever Dean said, whatever he tried to do, this needed to happen. Their world—the whole universe—would end if this didn’t happen. “We’ll all die if you don’t do this. Do you really want that? Sam, Jack, Clare—everyone you’ve ever known—ever _loved_ —gone.”

“Isn’t there anything else we can do? Why does it have to be you?” Dean’s voice broke on the last word.

“Heaven needs all the angels it can get, and I’m the most expendable. I could do this myself, but the mount of grace it would take to keep me alive throughout would almost defeat the purpose of doing it in the first place.” Dean stepped back again, blood draining from his face. “I need you to do this, _please.”_

“And I need you, Cas!” Tears tracked their way down Dean’s cheeks, staining them with a deep sorrow.

“It’s me or the world, Dean. Make the smart decision.” Cas reached out, grabbed his wrist, and forced the angel blade into Dean’s hand. Dean didn’t drop it, but Cas could see the fight drain from his eyes, and knew Dean was on his side.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered. His heart felt shredded in his chest—but surely that was no pain compared to what Cas was about to endure.

Cas smiled sadly. “Thank you.”

Dean readied the angel blade and looked Cas in the eyes. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


	9. Day 9: Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas kiss.  
> Lightbulbs explode.

“I’m gonna tell you something, and I—just don’t freak out, okay?” Dean asked, nervousness evident on his face.

Cas nodded, the space between his eyebrows slightly creased. “Okay.”

They were in the library, Sam was away on a hunt, and Jack had business in Heaven, which left them alone.

“Alright. Good.” Dean’s voice went up just a little on the last word. “I, um, ah.” He stopped, words were not working right now. Slowly, he reached out, and placed one hand on Cas’ shoulder, the other settled hesitantly on the angel’s hip.

Cas raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn’t comment or pull away. “I—“ Dean tried again, determined for the words to not stick in his throat this time. “I’m going to—I want to...” He could feel the blush rising to his face—but he wasn’t gonna back out, not again, damnit! “Kiss you.”

Cas’ eyes went wide in what looked to Dean like horror, or maybe disgust, but he still didn’t say anything. Dean let his hand slide from Cas’ shoulder and stepped back. “Okay. I can—I’m gonna go.” He took another step away, biting the inside of his cheek. _This was stupid. I was stupid. Why did I think this would work?_

Cas grabbed one of Dean’s wrists before he could take another step back.

“Look, Cas I’m sorry—I just thought, maybe—“

And then Dean was cut off because Cas was kissing him. Dean gasped in surprise, and then it was over, as quickly as it his begun. Dean’s lips felt tingly, and his whole body was hot and _holy shit, who knew a kiss that short could have such an impact?_ It hadn’t even been much of a kiss, just a press of lips, a slight pressure, and then nothing. But it still left Dean breathless.

Cas leaned back, but still maintained his hold on Dean’s wrist. “Don’t leave. I want this.”

“Okay.” Cas’ grip on Dean’s wrist disappeared. “Can I—“

“Please.”

Dean set a hand on Cas’ hip again, much more sure of himself this time, and leaned in. Cas’ lips were soft and yielded easily under the light pressure Dean put on them. Dean must have blanked out for a few seconds—or Cas had somehow teleported them—because the next thing Dean knew he was being pressed against the cold wall of the bunker. He let out a pitiful whimper, and suddenly several loud pops echoed through the room.

Dean pulled back and opened his eyes. Every lightbulb in the room had exploded, quite suddenly, it seemed. He raised his eyebrows at the dusting of glass the shattered lightbulbs had left. “You did that?”

“I believe so.”

“Awesome.” Dean smiled, and leaned in to kiss Cas again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


	10. Day 17: Autumn Invading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friggin' gourds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I can't believe The Last Holiday beat me to this :(

“Sam!”

Sam lifted his head from the book he was reading and flicked his gaze over in the direction of Dean’s voice. “Yeah?”

“Where the hell are all these gourds coming from?”

“Gourds?” Sam put down his book, suddenly interested. He walked in the direction of Dean’s voice.

“There’s like, 50 of them. They’re friggin’ everywhere.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam entered the kitchen, sure that Dean was exaggerating, and was faced with—

Gourds.

Lots and lots of gourds. They lined counter against the wall, and congregated around a red KitchenAid. Dean frowned at them like they had personality offended him, and turned a green one to face Sam. A smiley face was scrawled across the front, and Sam held back a snort. Dean glared at him.

“This isn’t funny, Sam! I found some in my room, in the war room, even the friggin’ _shower.”_ Dean threw one of the offending gourds at the trash can, which it bounced into. “Who has time to do all of this?” He gestured at the pile around the KitchenAid again. “What kind of psychological torture is this?”

Sam started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Remember that diner we hit, back in Georgia? The werewolf with the pink hair?” Dean nodded. “Remember how they had pumpkins and fake orange leaves everywhere? And Jack asked why and I said ‘they’re decorating for fall.’”

“And it’s fall.” Dean confirmed. “Where did he find all of these?”

“I... don’t know.” Sam kicked at a tiny pumpkin on the floor, at watched as it rolled towards the oven.

Dean sighed and started to gather the gourds. “Help me out here, we better move them before they take over.”

***

There were even more the next morning, much to Sam’s amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
